growing into a beautiful flower, Sakura
by Narutoschick15
Summary: This is a fan fic about sakura just came to mind pls review
1. Chapter 1:Starting the mission

_**Growing Into a Beautiful Flower Sakura**_

**Summary:**** This is a Fan Fiction of Sakura...not really a big fan but it just came to me. This one is about Sakura you will read the rest lol.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine but i do wish it was!**

**Sakura sat in the field not to far off from her house. She pick about five flowers placing**

**them in a bundle.**

"**It's been a year." she thought beginning to stand up. Off in the far distance she could**

**see a familiar person approach her. **

"**Hello." said Kakashi waving. "Hello Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said. "We have a mission." **

**said Kakashi. "What kind of mission?" asked Sakura. "Where going to the sound village." said Kakashi.**

"**Do you think we are ready?" asked Sakura. "Yes," said Kakashi "I think you and Naruto can handle this." Sakura just smiled and her Sensei. "Sakura," he said again "I want you to meet me at the edge of the town in an hour, get all the belongings you need and be prepared." "Yes, Sensei." Said Sakura as she turned around and began to run home. **

**Once she got there her mother was standing in the doorway.**

"**Where have you been?" her mother asked. "Sorry mom," Sakura replied "but i have an important mission." "Ok." said her mother stepping out of her way.**

**Sakura went to her room and grabbed her traveling bag from her closet putting some clothes **

**and weapons in it. **

**Once Sakura was done she did as Kakashi said and went to the edge of the town.**

**Once she got their she saw Naruto in whom she hadn't seen in a year. "Wow." sakura thought to herself "He sure has grown." He was taller now and more handsome then before his eyes still blue and his hair still blond but it was just a little bit longer now. **

"**Hello Sakura." he said just standing there emotionless.**

"**Hi Naruto, how have you been?" Sakura asked excitingly.**

"**I have been well, just have been training a lot and how about yourself." Asked Naruto.**

"**I've been doing good and training also." Said Sakura.**

"**Thats good." said Naruto.**

**Sakura just nodded because she felt that Naruto was different now, and that he was'nt as happy **

**as he used to be.**

"**Naruto," Sakura said softly "What's happened to you."**

**Naruto put a weird look on his face then said "What do you mean?"**

"**Your not as cheerful as you used to be." said Sakura.**

"**Yes i am," said Naruto "It's just that i have gotten a little more serious."**

"**Oh." said Sakura looking towards the ground.**

**A few seconds later Kakashi walked up reading a familiar book.**

"**Your late!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled.**

"**I'm sorry," said Kakashi "I got caught up in something."**

"**Yeah right." said Sakura and Naruto just shook his head.**

"**Well," said Kakashi "Now that everyones here, we should get going."**

**Both Sakura and Naruto nodded and followed their Sensei.**

**Well thats the ending of Chapter 1 guys sorry its so short and not so great but i promise i will make the next on better! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2:The mission BEGINS!

_**Growing into a Beautiful Flower, Sakura**_

_**Chapter 2:Mission finally Starts**_

**Rated: **Teen for language

**Summary: **Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi finally get the mission on the road.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but it would be awesome if I did.drolls over all the Naruto boys!

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi made their way out of the Konoha Village quickly.

At first they began to run, but after several minutes they began to walk.

"Maybe we should take it easy at first." said Kakashi.

Sakura and Naruto both nodded.

"Kakashi," said Naruto "Are we just going to approach the village head on or sneak around it."

"Were going to have to sneak around it." said Kakashi "But we still have some time until we get there."

"Ok." said Naruto focusing his attention ahead of him.

After about 10 minutes they started hearing noises from behind them.

So they all turned around getting into fighting position but thats when Asuma jumped out of the trees.

"Hello Kakashi." he said "I thought you might need alittle extra help.

You could tell that Kakashi was smiling beneathe his mask.

"Thanks," Kakashi said "The more people we get the better."

After that was said Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji jumped out of the trees.

"What is she doing here!" Sakura yelled pointing at Ino.

"I could ask the same for you." said Ino giving Sakura a dirty look.

"Well first thing this is my mission!" Sakura yelled once again.

"Oh," said Ino "thats right."

"Shes here to help," said Kakashi "Its better if we have more people anyways."

Sakura nodded but she wasnt happy about it.

Naruto walked over to Shikamaru and Chouji.

It seems that everyone has changed over the year.

Chouji lost some weight and didn't wear his old forehead protector, instead he got one to go around his neck.

Shikamaru was still a really smart but a smart ass also. He grew a bit taller and he didnt have a pony tail in the back anymore it was gone and his hair was in small spikes now.

And lastly Ino, her hair had grown back from since she cut it. It wasn't as long as it used to be but it was about to the bottom of her back and she wore it down. She wore nets almost all over her body, and she wore a shirt that showed a bit of her shoulders and a skirt that had pockets so she could put her kunai's in it.

Once everyone stopped greeting each other we set out again.

First we stopped in the stone village, Naruto could remember this from when he met the bounty hunter.

They walked through the village to see angry people through out the whole thing.

Naruto was confused because he didn't remember this village to have this many mad people.

Kakashi turned around looking at Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru then he said "Only fight if you have to."

They all nodded in response to what Kakashi had said.

After about 10 minutes of walking through the village they were out of it.

"Why were they looking at us like that?" Sakura asked.

"Its because we are Konoha Ninja." said Asuma.

Naruto felt alittle uneasy after being in that village because it felt that someone was following them but Naruto didn't say anything because he didn't want to worry anyone.

Well have to kind of cut it a bit short sorry guys...hope you liked it though and i know it kind of skips around and doesn't make since but i had a writers block...please give me a review.


End file.
